The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a glue, from physico-chemically changed animal blood or physico-chemically modified blood components, and used in the manufacture of chipboard containing cellulose, or as binding agent for wood panels, containing cellulose, to be covered with wood veneer or similar item.
Glues of this type have been used in the manufacture of chipboard; but only by adding several additional substances in an alkaline environment do they provide not very strong and not very wetproof bondings and therefore cannot compete with the synthetic resins used at the present time as binding agent. As a result, glues known as blood albumins have not been used for years (German Pat. No. 429,347, German Pat. No. 638,228, Scheiber "Spanplatten" (Chipboard), Leipzig 1968, page 31 and H.-J. Deppe, K. Ernst "Technologie der Spanplatten" (Chipboard Technology), Stuttgart 1964, page 39).
It is, therefore, the object of the present invention to provide a glue containing blood or blood components. This glue, after at least 15 minutes of standing and even after 24 hours, can still be processed easily, while having properties equal to those of the binding agents comprising synthetic resins.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method of the foregoing character which may be carried out in a simple manner.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a method as described which is economical in use.